


In which Pete is caught reading fanfiction, and orally serviced.

by fall_out_fanboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fic within a Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Shitty song references, Short whipping scene, Subspace mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_out_fanboy/pseuds/fall_out_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete decides to get off to Dom/Sub Peterick on the bus while Patrick is still awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Pete is caught reading fanfiction, and orally serviced.

Pete was lying in his cot on the bus he shared with Patrick and Bronx, and he listened to the sound of the road. Meagan and Saint had recently left, along with Elisa and Declan, the mother and son pairs flying back to their respective cities, having had enough of bus life. It was late at night, and Pete's room was illuminated solely by the glow of his phone screen, and quiet, aside from some breathy snoring coming from the cot Bronx was tucked into.  
He rolled over and coughed a bit, glancing at the time. 11:46 PM. It was still so early, time passed slowly when they weren't doing a show or meeting fans.  
Pete wasn't sure how he had found himself end up on fan fiction websites, bit there he was. Reading about himself, of course. He found them funny at first, seeing how the fans perceived him, and the characters that he became in these little fantasy world they thought up.  
Gradually, the fluffy cute fan fictions had become boring and Pete found himself reading Fall Out Boy literotica at 2:30 in the morning. One particular piece had Pete especially intrigued, though. It was of Patrick and himself having an encounter in which Patrick owned Pete, control led his every action.  
Pete had never been one for BDSM, but he had never really given it any thought. The tent in his pajama bottoms was something else that had gone unnoticed, until it hurt.  
Pete let one hand slide down to the hemline, while the other stayed focused on his phone and the images that these words delivered.

In this particular story, Patrick had Pete tied to a bed in a hotel room and Pete was spread eagle. Fantasy Pete quivered beneath Fantasy Patrick's touch.  
"S-sir," Fantasy Pete panted, wiggling against his restraints "Please, touch me, I-"  
The story took place in about 2008, Pete still far into the Emo Phase, and Patrick chubby with thick sideburns and long hair.  
Fantasy Patrick clicked his tongue at Fantasy Pete.  
"You misbehaved Petey, you don't get rewarded for misbehaving..."  
Fantasy Pete's breath hitched as his master's hand ghosted over his cock and balls, giving just enough of a touch to get his Pet to feel, but not enough to get him off. 

Real Pete's hand was stroking his own erection and biting his lip as his eyes grazed over the screen. Bronx coughed quite loudly, causing Pete to nearly jump out of his skin, and tug just a bit too hard.  
"ow fuck," he exclaimed. His poor cock.  
He shook his head. He really shouldn't do this here, not with the risk of Bronx catching him. He was not about to give him The Talk.  
Pete got up and stumbled, blindly tripping over some of the random piles of shit that littered the floor. He tried to disguise his throbbing bulge, but had a little bit of trouble doing so, not that it would matter anyways.  
Patrick was probably asleep anyways. Just to be sure, Pete walked over to his friend's room and pressed his ear to the door. Some music was playing softly, but it was safe to assume his friend was asleep.  
Real Pete sat on a couch in the common area, and got lost in the story for a second time.

Fantasy Pete noticed when Patrick pulled away from him that his master was still fully clothed. Hat and everything. He let out a low, wanton whine, earning him a glare.  
"Did I fucking ask you to fucking talk?" Fantasy Pete knew Fantasy Patrick was upset. He never swore like that. Never.  
He shook his head 'No' and swallowed.  
"Don't make me gag you, Petey..."  
Fantasy Pete trembled. He didn't like it when his master gagged him. It made him drool all over himself and the pillow and ...

Real Pete was so focused on reading and jerking himself off that he almost didn't hear the door that led to the kitchen adjoining to the common area.  
Almost.  
Patrick stood in the door, coffee in hand, staring at Pete. He could see both Pete's screen and cock, but he didn't look bothered.  
Actually he looked interested.  
Pete jumped and turned around to face his friend. He knew Patrick had seen his phone, there was no way he hadn't.  
"Patrick I um- I didn't-" he stuttered, moving his hand and feeling his erection go down a little, the blood relocating to his cheeks. "I didn't know you w-were up and I-"  
"Shut up, Pete." Patrick said, his eyes taking on a darker glow.  
"W-what I-"  
"Stop. Talking. And sit up." Patrick said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
Pete had never seen his friend like this. This wasn't like Patrick at all. It felt as if his Patrick had disappeared, and instead he found himself greeted with Fantasy Patrick, who all but wandered right out of the literotica and into his tour bus kitchen.  
Shock aside, Pete moved, and put his deflated cock away. Patrick sat on the couch next to him, drinking his coffee as if he hasn't just walked in on his friend getting off to stories about the two of them having extremly kinky sex.  
"What were you reading," Patrick asked. As if he didn't know.  
"Just a-a story..."  
"Mmm," Patrick hummed through his coffee. His lips pulled away with a wet smack that sent shivers down Pete's spine. "What kind of story."  
It wasn't a question. Patrick already knew the answer. It was a command. Patrick wanted Pete to tell him. Wanted to see the dark red blush that was already coating the bleached-blonde man's cheeks become even darker.  
Pete's mouth hung agape and he made a few noises of discomfort before deciding to shut it.  
"Tell me, Petey." Patrick said,o putting emphasis on 'Petey', the nickname used in the little fan fiction.  
"I-It was porn, Patrick" Pete replied his voice shaky. He had locked his phone and set it on his lap. Getting caught was embarrassing, sure, but if Pete said the change in his best friend's demeanor wasn't driving him crazy, he'd be lying.  
"Don't call me Patrick when I'm like this," Patrick instructed "I'm to be known as Sir or Master. I will not accept anything else."  
Pete felt himself thinking this was crazy, that he'd dug himself a hole he'd never be able to crawl out of. He wanted to say no. To call Meagan and tell her how much he loved her. He knew this was wrong. But his body betrayed him.  
"Yes Sir," he said and bowed his head.  
Patrick hummed in delight, taking a few more sips from his coffee.  
"Keep reading, Petey. Aloud this time. And no touching yourself."  
With trembling hands Pete picked up his phone, and with a gulp, pushed away any doubts and took a headfirst slide into subtown on a bad feeling. 

Fantasy Pete saw his master picking some toys from their collection. He saw a plug held up in his masters hand.  
"You're going to wear this Petey, but you're not to fuck yourself on it. This is a punishment, remember that."  
Fantasy Patrick used two hands to apply lube to both the toy and Pete's hole. Pete felt himself clench shut at the cold, wet sensation.  
"Resistance will only make this harder on you." Fantasy Patrick warned, pressing the tip of the toy against Fantasy Pete's entrance, and slowly started to push inward.  
Fantasy Pete did his best to relax around the toy, but it was bigger than he was used to. He wanted to cry out in pain as he felt himself get to the widest point in the toy, but his master had instructed him not to speak unless it was to use his safeword.  
Fantasy Pete didn't want to use his safeword. He wanted to please his master, and take his punishment like a good boy.  
Real Pete was quick to notice that his pajamas were tented up yet again, and a small amount of precome was welling up at the tip. Patrick too, took note of this, and set down his coffee.  
"If you stop I stop," Patrick said, in reference to Pete's reading and what he had been planning. He got off the couch and nudged Pete's legs open, lifting the older mans pajamas over his erection and sliding them down his legs.  
He heard Pete's breathing hitch at the sudden air, but Pete didn't dare stop reading. Not for a second.  
Patrick mentally applauded him for this and watched a bead of precome slide down Pete's cock, then stuck out his tongue, and licked from base to tip, tasting the salty flavor of skin and precome.  
The words that were falling out of Pete's mouth had taken a deeper tone when Patrick did this but they didn't slow. From what Patrick gathered, the Pete from the story had just taken a large plug and was trying very hard not to pleasure himself on it.  
Patrick listened very carefully while he teased Pete's member with his tongue.

Fantasy Pete saw his master arrange pillows underneath him, and thought about how easy it would be to grind down on them, to get his prostate to rub against the rubber and how good that would feel.  
But he knew that if he did that, he'd disappoint his master and miss out on the reward that was sure to come later.  
Fantasy Patrick crawled on top of Fantasy Pete, and leaned forward so that his clothed ass just brushed the tip of Fantasy Pete's cock, and his jean-clad erection brushed Fantasy Pete's stomach.  
He placed his hands on either side of his sub's head, and nibbled on Fantasy Pete's neck.  
This position was a favorite of Fantasy Pete's master's. His height (or lack thereof) made it so easy to drive him crazy in all the right ways. The feeling of Fantasy Patrick's mouth on his neck made him absolutely tremble. He let out a yelp, which was greeted by a hard nip to the sensitive area Fantasy Patrick had been working on.  
"Sorry Master," he mumbled.  
Fantasy Patrick sighed and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Petey, but you've left me no choice. I'll go easy on you because you won't be able to say your safe word, but I'll make sure you learn not to disobey."  
Fantasy Patrick pushed the gross tasting red runner ball into the mouth of his sub, and connected it behind his head. He left a reassuring kiss on his sub's head and moved away

Real Pete gasped and swore under his breath through the story at the feeling of Patrick's hot mouth and tongue running all over his cock. It seemed like he had been born to give perfect head, but here was, with a woman.  
Patrick noticed Pete had stopped reading and pulled off his cock with a sickening 'POP!'  
Pete whined at the loss and tried rutting against Patrick's face, but Patrick raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
"I said that if you stop, I stop." Patrick said, he was an actor, so it was easy for him to act like he didn't care whether or not he sucked Pete off, but he was really enjoying the flavors and textures of his "friend"'s cock.  
"How about this," he said, earning him a glazed over look from Pete "If you finish, I'll give you a reward you'll never forget. How's that sound, Petey?"  
Pete nodded his lids heavy and pupils blown, and his cock jumped at the idea of what sort of reward Patrick had in mind. He quickly returned to the story, reading with a slight rasp about 2008 Patrick whipping his earlier self on the stomach and thighs.  
Patrick pulled himself back onto the couch to listen calmly. He tried to drink some of his coffee, but it had cooled down significantly, and Patrick refused to take his caffeine cold.  
Fantasy Patrick let the riding crop smack down on Fantasy Pete's thigh one more time as he heard him groan through the gag.  
Fantasy Patrick stood back to admire his handy work. Welts decorated his sub's body, and a string of drool leaked from his mouth and onto the bed below. He reached down and massaged Fantasy Pete's dick.  
"You can come for me now, Petey." He said soothingly.  
And come he did. Fantasy Pete's dick exploded like a firework that went off too soon. He spilled hot creamy loads all over himself and he tightened around the plug on his ass. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and a foggy sensation took hold of him.  
Fantasy Pete could only vaguely feel what happened to him next. The gag was taken out along with the plug. Something else went in, probably Fantasy Patrick. He floated in subspace and he might have come again, but he wouldn't know it.  
When he came to, Fantasy Patrick had completely released and cleaned him, and the two were curled up on the bed together.  
"How was I?" Fantasy Pete asked  
"You were wonderful, Pet. Always so good for me. I love you." Fantasy Patrick muttered.  
"Love you too," Fantasy Pete replied, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Real Pete set down his phone, and looked at Patrick. Patrick looked satisfied, and had disposed of his coffee. Pete couldn't help feeling pleased at this. It meant Patrick's attention would be undivided.  
Patrick nodded at Pete who was naked before him. Patrick was still fully clothed, and oddly reminded of the fan fiction.  
"Undress me," he said to Pete, and the blonde man licked his lips.  
Pete crawled over and lifted Patrick shirt up over his head. Patrick fuzzy little hairs decorating his chest, and a wispy happy trail and soft pink stretch marks that seemed to point exactly where Pete wanted to go.  
He made quick work of Patrick's pajamas, practically tearing them off of him, and sat back on Patrick's thigh, awaiting further command.  
"Bend over." Was all Patrick said, lazily rubbing his substantial erection.  
Pete did as he was told and bent over Patrick's thigh, face down, ass up.  
Patrick hummed his approval, and placed his hands over Pete's toned ass.  
He leaned his head down and ran his tongue from Pete's balls to his asshole, earning a shudder from him. He licked Pete's entrance and wiggled his tongue just around the inside. It didn't taste anywhere near as good as Pete's cock, but this was Pete's reward and not his.  
Pete was moaning at the attention he was receiving. He had never had anyone do anything with his asshole, and with the way Patrick was making him feel right now, he was starting to regret it. At first the tongue was intrusive and alien, but after a while Pete grew used to it and it felt amazing.  
Patrick plunged his tongue deeper, pulling a face upon realising Pete did not do an enema, but he couldn't get upset about it. This was a surprise encounter.  
He searched around with his tongue for that sweet spot and when Pete groaned louder than necessary, he was sure he'd found it.  
Patrick worked Pete's prostate, and moved one hand from his ass to his cock, and jacked him off slowly.  
"F-Fuck Patri- Sir- I Sir I'm gonn-AH-!" Pete's cock jumped in Patrick's hand as he let strings of cum spill onto the couch below him.  
He collapsed onto the couch when Patrick released him.  
"That was," he began, but Patrick shushed him quickly.  
"Clean up and get dressed," he told Pete, his demeanor going from Dom to horny best friend "I'll take care of myself and this."  
Pete just nodded and got into the shower.  
The next day, Patrick behaved as if nothing had happened. The two of them went about their day as usual, but Pete was visibly uncomfortable, Andy had asked him about it but Pete just told him that he "hasn't slept well".  
With the way Patrick was treating him, Pete was beginning to think that what occurred the night before had been just a dream, and he thought so until he received that note at the end of their Boys of Zummer performance that night.  
"Meet me in my room after Bronx falls asleep."  
Pete smiled in excitement. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so forgive me for mistakes. Also I apologize for Patrick being pretty out-of-character here, but it's porn so who really worried about that.
> 
> Good thing I'm not religious because this fan fiction is a sin.


End file.
